


Spa Trip

by tiredslytherclaw



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, god knows that boy needs it, neil finally learns what self care is, self-care, spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredslytherclaw/pseuds/tiredslytherclaw
Summary: Allison notices just how fucked Neil’s nails are after months of exy and zero self-care, so she takes it upon herself to fix them.





	Spa Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Day 3 of the Foxy Summer Birthday Bash  
> Prompt: Allison Reynolds- **Lazy pampering day** / shopping trip

Neil was waving his hands excitedly, obviously talking about something exy related even though it was the weekend, but Allison was only half paying attention. At least she was until she noticed the dull glint of a broken nail. 

“Neil,” she said suddenly, cutting him off, “let me see your hands.” Neil stared at her, obviously thinking she had gone crazy, until he slowly moved his hands into her line of sight. She grabbed hold of one of them to further inspect it, and it took all of her willpower not to openly gag. His nails were rough and jagged from constant exy practice. He had obviously ripped off plenty of hangnails, but he hadn’t bothered to moisturize his hands in what looked like ever, so his cuticles were shriveled and scabbed in some places. Allison took it as a personal offense to her existence that hands like these could be living down the hall from her. “Jesus fucking Christ,” she muttered, and Renee made a noise of disapproval from where she was sitting next to her. 

“What?” Neil asked. Allison gave him a blank stare. 

“Are you free this afternoon?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Why?” 

“Because you’re coming with me.” Abruptly, Allison stood and walked out of the dorm, trusting Neil would follow her. He did, thankfully. She was not in the mood to go all the way back up the stairs and insist he come. 

She climbed into her car, and Neil got into the passenger seat without hesitation. She had barely pulled out of the parking lot before he was asking questions. 

“So where exactly are we going? Because I have practice with Kevin tonight.” 

Allison sighed at the mention of practice. “We’re going to fix your nails. And you can miss practice with Kevin for one night.” Neil pulled a face at her last statement but didn’t say anything else. 

They pulled into the parking lot of a nail salon after a few minutes of driving, and Allison walked up to the desk with a chorus of “hello”s and “welcome back”s following her. 

“Neil,” she said after speaking to Kelly, the front desk clerk, “come on.” Neil looked thoroughly confused about the entirety of his surroundings, but he dutifully followed her into the back. 

They sat next to each other at a table and two women came and sat across from them. Allison immediately held her hands out, and the nail tech went to work on her, admittedly slightly worn, nails. Neil, however, hesitated. Too late, Allison remembered the severe scarring on Neil’s hands that she had gotten so used to seeing.

She caught his eye. “Do we need to leave?” 

Neil firmly shook his head and let his hands rest on the table, and the nail tech got to work on cleaning up his abused nails that still hurt Allison’s soul to look at. They really were so bad. If the nail tech noticed the rest of Neil’s hands and wrists, she graciously didn’t make any indication of it as she got to work. 

Half an hour later, Allison’s nails were glowing with a new pink gel manicure, while Neil sported a blinding orange. Allison had tried her best to talk him out of his color choice, but much to her chagrin, he had been adamant in his decision. 

Allison pulled out her phone and was shocked to find that it was still pretty early

“You don’t have to be back until tonight, right?” She asked Neil. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Because we’re at a spa,” Allison replied. “We might as well make the most of it.” She went back to the front desk, Neil following behind her. “Are the massage therapists free right now?” She asked Kelly. After receiving an affirmative response, Allison led Neil to the private massage rooms. 

“Allison,” he began, “I don’t need a massage.” 

Allison gave him a dead stare. “Neil, honey, you’re dating Andrew fucking Minyard. You need a massage.” Neil grumbled something that sounded oddly like “he’s not that bad” but Allison couldn’t be sure. 

Once the massages started, Allison let herself fall half asleep as the tension in her muscles dissipated, but she could've sworn she heard Neil groan contentedly at least once or twice. 

Once they had finished, Allison felt exponentially better, and by the way Neil was sitting, Allison guessed he was too. 

“We’re getting facials too,” Allison announced after a moment of relaxed silence. 

“Why the fuck-”

“We’re here, and I want a facial.” Neil sighed and accepted his fate as they walked into another part of the seemingly mansion-sized spa. They sat back in large spa chairs as two specialists started applying the cool masks. Once they had been applied, the workers came back with long strips. Neil looked at them skeptically, but Allison reassured him. 

“Don’t worry, Neil. They’re for skincare and completely harmless.” He nodded, obviously trusting her, and let them be applied to his skin. 

When the lady ripped the first waxing strip off his leg, Neil gasped. 

“What the FUCK Allison?” 

“What? They’re for hair removal.” 

“‘Completely harmless’?” Neil quoted. “You betrayed me!” 

“Come on, Neil, it’s good for you,” she replied. 

“That doesn’t mean it’s harmless,” Neil huffed, crossing his arms. Allison smirked but didn’t say anything else. Neil’s face contorted after each strip was removed, but he had adjusted to the feeling enough to not make any more noises, although Allison did notice that he sent a couple of tasteful glares her way. 

After another hour, the facials were off and the two finally left the spa. When Allison looked over at him, she saw that Neil was smiling broadly. 

“This was really fun,” he said to her. 

She smiled back. “Even though I tricked you into getting waxed?” 

“I’m getting you back for that, just so you know. But yeah, it was fun despite that.” 

“I’ll make sure to watch my back.” 

“You’d better,” Neil replied. He stayed quiet for a minute before looking up at Allison again. “Could we, um, maybe do this again?” 

Allison broke out into a wide smile. “I’d love that. Renee never wants to come with me.” 

“Then we have a deal: I’ll freeload off of whatever relationship you have with this spa and you’ll get my sub-par companionship.” 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> If you want, please let me know what you thought  
> I'm also on I'm also on [Tumblr](https://tiredslytherclaw.tumblr.com) if you're into that sort of thing


End file.
